


Proposal

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, anakin just wants to fix cars, because why start your thesis when you could write fanfic, ding dong back on my bullshit, padme is smort and had hella AP creds so she got out of med school in four years, the proposal fic an anon asked for and i wanted to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Anakin pops the question and Padmé becomes a doctor.





	Proposal

Proposal

“Dr. Padmé Amidala Naberrie,” the provost announced, and Anakin beamed as he watched his girlfriend accept her diploma. He was so incredibly happy for her. He watched her struggle for eight long years of school to witness this moment. He’d driven from Arrow Point to St. Louis the night before, crashing at his uncle Quinlan’s place before meeting Padmé’s parents at the venue. 

  
  


The rest of the ceremony passed quickly enough. He couldn’t wait to scoop Padmé up into his arms and kiss her, to tell her how proud he was, and most importantly, ask her to marry him. He tapped his pocket, making sure he still had the ring he’d bought for her. They stood outside the stadium gate looking for Padmé.

“Uncle Ani! Do you see her?” Padmé’s niece asked, straining her neck to see over the crowd of adults. 

“Not yet. Why don’t you take a look?” He picked the girl up and placed her on his shoulders. “What do you see up there, scout?” 

“I see...Aunt Padmé!” Ryoo exclaimed, kicking her little heels against Anakin’s shoulders. “I want to give her a hug! Put me down!” 

“Alright, scout. Stop kicking and squirming,” Anakin laughed, placing her back on her feet as Padmé reached them. Ryoo launched herself at Padmé, wrapping her little arms around her neck. Anakin smiled softly at the rapt attention Padmé had as she listened to Ryoo chatter. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, fiddling with the box sitting next to his phone. Padmé rose, hugging her mom and dad, then her sister, Solá, before her eyes settled on Anakin. He had a suit on, for once in his life, his blonde hair now lay neatly against his head, and he’d shaven since the last time they FaceTimed each other. 

“Anakin! I thought you weren’t going to be able to make it!” Padmé gasped, surprised. He pulled his hands from his pockets and stepped closer to hug her. 

“Surprise!” She laughed, jumped in his arms, and kissed him soundly on the lips. “Did you miss me? I can’t tell,” he laughed, setting her down. She swatted his chest, still smiling. He glanced at her father over her head, at his nod, stretched his hand out for her to take. “Let’s go for a walk,” he suggested letting her take the lead. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” She asked. 

“I thought it would be more fun to surprise you,” he shrugged, slowing to a stop by the fountain. 

“Well, you pulled it off,” she giggled, coming to stand next to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She leaned her back against his chest and took a deep breath. “Remember when we graduated high school, and we stood by the creek just like this?” 

“I do. I also remember sitting next to the creek the night before you left for Wash U.” She spun around and looked up at him, a brilliant smile gracing her lips. Anakin’s heart was hammering, he had to do it, or he would never ask her. “I got something for you.” Anakin’s voice was husky, and she could see his eyes darken a little. 

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” she whispered, rubbing his back. 

“I wanted to, I think you’ll like it,” he said, taking a step back from her and reaching in his pocket. 

She looked at him curiously. He was behaving strangely; he rarely pulled away when she hugged him. He swallowed hard and dropped to one knee, pulling out a small, black velvet box. Her jaw dropped as she gasped in surprise. Oh, damn him for tricking her like this. She should have seen it coming. He’d been elusive on the phone with her, texting her one-word answers, and sometimes leaving her on read. He also asked her ring size, what her dad’s favorite beer was, and if she had a whole binder full of wedding ideas hidden under her bed, and she was kicking herself for missing those signals. 

“I know you’re not 100% on board with my choice of lifestyle, and you think I should go to college, but you’ve loved me and supported me throughout my mistakes and failures. Even when I got my wisdom teeth out and accidentally told my mom you wanted to suck me off,” Padmé was cry-laughing now. She'd been mortified when Mrs. Lars told Anakin what he said while he was out of it, and when Anakin relayed it to her. “I guess what I’m trying to say is,” he took a deep breath to steady himself, “Padmé Amidala Naberrie, will you marry me?” 

Padmé sunk to her knees in front of him. Looking him in the eye and putting her diploma and cap down on the ground before grabbing his cheeks. She could feel that he'd started holding his breath and see the nervousness he was trying so hard to mask.

“Yes,” she breathed, “yes, of course, I’ll marry you, Anakin.” He smiled, released his breath, and took the ring out of the box. He laughed shakily at his trembling fingers as he slid the ring onto her fourth finger. Padmé leaned forward and kissed him. 

“Did you think I was going to say no?” She asked when they separated. 

“No, I knew you’d say yes. It’s just a scary thing. We’re diving into unknown territory in our relationship now.” He refused to meet her eyes. He was playing with her fingers as they held hands. 

“Anakin, you big dummy,” she sighed, exasperated at how thick he was sometimes, “If we can handle four years of long-distance, I think we can handle living together for the rest of our lives.” He beamed at her once again; she was right; he was acting like a big dummy. They could handle the rest of their lives together. Anakin stood from his kneeling position and dusted the dirt off of his pant leg. Before pulling his fiancée out of the dirt as well. 

  
  


“One more thing before we drive back home,” he said and hugged her again. “I’m so fucking proud of you, Dr. Naberrie.” She grinned at him. He was such a sap. She stroked his cheek with her thumb; this boy was hers. 

“You’re a sap, Anakin Micheal, but you're my sap.” he grinned and kissed her palm. “Are you ready to go?” She asked, offering her hand. Anakin nodded, lacing their fingers together. 

“So, I’m assuming you’re coming back to Arrow Point and was wondering if you wanted to get a place together. Like one of our own, so we don’t have to keep tiptoeing around our families.” 

“Shh, let’s not rush things. We’ve got time to figure everything out.” She wrapped her arm around his waist, and he draped his arm over her shoulders. They’d be just fine; nothing could be harder than the last four years for them. 


End file.
